


The Hazards of Rick Astley

by Piper



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper/pseuds/Piper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JARVIS has a little fun with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hazards of Rick Astley

  
The Mets were playing in Seattle that evening. Tony was somewhere above Egypt. The situation was depressing.

"JARVIS?" He asked as he flew over the pyramids. The sun was just coming up and if he'd cared, he might have appreciated the beauty of the whole thing. But he just wanted to get home.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you patch through the Gameday audio for the Mets/Mariners game?"

"Of course, sir."

The flight, first across the Sahara and then across the Atlantic, was a long one. He was going to need the company, even if the company was just Jose Reyes and the rest with a few baseball announcers having mostly inane conversation. Tony liked what he liked and he was unapologetic.

 _"Never gonna give you up…"_

He almost flew into the sphinx's nonexistent nose.

 _"…never gonna let you let you down…"_

"Shit!" Tony jackknifed back up into the air, trying to regain his composure.

 _"…never gonna run around and desert you…"_

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?"

 _"Never gonna make you cry…"_

"Did you Rickroll my armour?"

"Yes, sir."

Tony shook his head. "I really don't know about you, JARVIS."

 _"Never gonna say goodbye…"_

"You built me, sir."

 _"Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you..."_

"Sometimes I'm not really sure that matters anymore," he laughed, increasing his speed as he headed south towards the desert. "Can I have my game now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks, JARVIS."

"You're welcome, sir."

  
  
  
  



End file.
